


Falling

by littleswen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 15:43:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4311000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleswen/pseuds/littleswen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When it happens, it completely takes her by surprise. It creeps up on her until one day she suddenly realises that she's in love with Regina Mills. (Written in Emma's POV)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own 'Once Upon A Time' or any of the characters.

She’s Emma Swan. She who carefully built her walls brick by brick after being let down one too many times in her life. With her fortress oh so high and wide, she sits atop her overly guarded tower, hidden behind bars. She’s lonely, but not lonely enough to let down her walls. 

She would never have in a million years imagined herself falling for Regina. Regina - the evil queen, her mother’s nemesis, her son’s other mother. After all, it’s too terrifying isn’t it? With love comes the inevitable of letting the other person in. It gives the other person ammunition and a willing target. (and you have no one to blame but yourself for your broken bones and broken heart.) 

How is it then that Regina has managed to stealthily move pass her carefully put up defences and start to chip away at her brick walls?

With each interaction, her feelings grow. A smile, a casual brush of hands, and then one day she’s looking at Regina and thinking how she would do anything for her; of how Regina’s happiness is more important than her own, than any of her needs. And she can’t breathe from the tightness in her chest from that revelation. It’s a scary thought but she’s in too deep already and Regina is smiling at her from over there. Smiling that crooked smile. The one reserved just for her and Henry. It just makes her want to run her tongue over the brunette’s lip scar and suddenly she’s trapped in quicksand. She can’t do anything but offer back a wide smile of her own.

* * *

Of course she panics at first. It’s _Regina_ she’s fallen for. Arguably the most unattainable and difficult person. But she can’t help it. Every time she looks at Regina, she falls a little deeper. That perfectly coiffed hair, those pouty red lips and the heels that make her calves(and ass, but Emma’s _not_ looking at Regina’s ass) look soooo good. But her feelings run deeper than the surface though. Every tender interaction Regina has with Henry just leaves a warm cosy feeling in her and she knows deep down, though she doesn’t want to admit it yet, that she would like to be a part of the mayor’s life forever. 

Every interaction with Regina leaves her thirsty for more - she can’t wait for the next time she can see her or sneak a little touch on her arm. She’s like a live wire buzzing, the thought of Regina coursing through her veins. Yup, she’s got it bad. 

￼

* * *

She doesn’t tell anyone about her longing for Regina, but her love is so conspicuous anyway. From the way her eyes sparkle whenever the object of her affections walk through the door to how anyone can see how she always defends the mayor and shoots down anyone who speaks badly of her. It’s so painfully obvious she thinks even Regina knows. But if she does, she doesn’t say anything.

The weekly dinners with just her, Regina and Henry continue. It’s a routine now. The mayor will cook, she will clean, the kid will entertain them with stories of school and so on. But those furtive glances between the two adults become more frequent. It’s a game of who will look away first once their eyes meet.

￼

* * *

It’s one night on Regina’s doorstep after yet another lovely family dinner that Emma plucks up the courage to do what she has been wanting to do since she first set sight on the brunette. 

All she knows is that the mayor’s crimson lips looks so inviting and she just has to taste and feel it. She can’t stop her eyes from flitting down to glance at the brunette’s lips and she’s pretty sure that her eyes tell a story of pure, unadulterated desire. It pays off because Regina’s tongue peeks out to lick her lips and all of a sudden they are gasping and grasping each other tightly, trying to pull the other impossibly closer(and yes Henry is just in the other room playing his video game and there is the possibility of him coming out and catching them but she can’t focus on anything other than that soft body in front of her and that perfectly toned ass in her palms. And so she throws that thought deep into the recesses of her mind). 

And she’s scared; she’s fucking terrified that once she lets Regina in, it will destroy her and tear her apart. She’s afraid that Regina will leave and become just another name to add to the list of people who’ve let her down. She’s petrified of the unknown, of what her parents will say to her dating the former evil queen (hah). But god, she’s willing to give what they have a shot.

￼

* * *

And she thinks this is the happiest she’s ever been. It’s kinda funny how things between them kinda remain the same but with the added advantage of them being able to kiss and hold and touch each other freely now. She’s so glad that she is given this special privilege to love, protect and see beyond the walls the once-evil queen, like her, so painstakingly constructed. She cherishes every single moment she has with her Swan-Mills family,

And she thinks finally has found home.

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic guys!! I'm not really confident with my writing so it took me a long time to pluck up my courage and write for a fandom. Comments are very welcome!! :)


End file.
